Kuroko no Valentine's Day
by Rin Yumii
Summary: (OS) Le jour de la Saint Valentin : Un Kuroko malade et un Akashi à son chevet. Juste pour vous prévenir : les personnages sont totalement OOC. Shonen-ai !


_**Oyez, oyez ! C'est Rin Yumii qui vous parle et je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ce titre pour lire ma fic. J'aimerais vous demander un peu plus de patience concernant "Gagner à tout prix!" car je prends énormément de temps à l'écrire. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai déjà écrit certains mes brouillons, maintenant, il faut que je les écrives au propre et que je les postes... Ensuite, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne fête de la Saint Valentin, même si vous êtes célib' (comme moi) ^_^'**_  
_**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent.  
Bêta : Vanimia que je remercie infiniment pour son soutient et sans qui cette fic serait restée à l'état de brouillon et aurait sans doute moisi dans mon cahier... Merci beaucoup ma Yukii ! Je t'aime, c'est toi ma Valentine aujourd'hui !  
**_

* * *

POV normal

Il se réveilla et frissonna, bien que la pièce soit chauffée. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Quel jour était il? ah oui c'est vrai, le 14 février, jour de la célèbre fête qui faisait battre les cœurs de milliers de personnes : la saint Valentin, ce jour qu'il détestait tant car plus encore que d'habitude, on le délaissait. Ses coéquipiers ne faisaient rien d'autre que de tourner autour des 'filles' qui leur offraient des chocolats. Des chocolats faits maison... ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'en a pas mangé...

Son portable vibra. Il ne répondit pas. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois. Il le laissa vibrer. Son portable sonna et il daigna enfin regarder son écran pour voir le nom de son interlocuteur : Akashi-kun. Il décrocha.

"Allô ?" dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Tetsuya ? Rejoins-moi dans le parc derrière le collège Teiko, je t'y attends."

Un "bip" se fit entendre et il soupira. Pourquoi Akashi lui avait-il demandé de le rejoindre au parc ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de "demander" une telle chose. Et puis, ce n'était même pas une demande : c'était un ordre, comme tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche d'ailleurs; et ses ordres étaient indiscutables. Il se leva avec réticence et sachant que son ancien capitaine n'aimait pas attendre, s'habilla en vitesse pour sortir de chez lui en veillant à bien fermer la porte à clé.

En sortant, le froid lui mordit la peau malgré son gros manteau d'hiver et sa longue écharpe en laine. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, regrettant d'avoir perdu ses gants dans le train. Cependant, il fut agréablement surpris de constater que la neige qui était tombée la veille pendant la nuit avait tenue. Aussi, il hésita au moment de poser un pied sur ce tapis immaculé pour rejoindre celui qui l'avait convoqué.

Il arriva au parc en moins d'un quart d'heure car il n'habitait pas très loin. Il regarda autour de lui pour retrouver Akashi, mais il ne le vit pas. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être mit trop de temps à arriver et qu'il en avait eu marre d'attendre dans le froid...

"Tetsuya ?" souffla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, soulagé de constater qu'il ne lui avait pas posé de lapin. Akashi tenait deux cannettes de thé chaud dans ses mains et lui en tendit une. Kuroko l'accepta avec un léger sourire.

"Merci, Akashi-kun." lui dit-il simplement.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges désigna deux balançoires - qu'il avait déjà déneigées - d'un mouvement de tête et le petit bleuté acquiesça . Ils s'assirent et ouvrirent leurs cannettes, les sirotant silencieusement. Kuroko soupira de soulagement en sentant la chaleur du thé lui réchauffer le corps.

"Au fait..."  
"Dis-moi..."

Ils s'étaient exprimés d'une même voix rompant le silence qui commençait à leur peser.

"Vas y Akashi-kun." Proposa Kuroko.

"Merci d'être venu." répondit finalement le rouge après quelques secondes.

"Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici?" demanda t-il, curieux.

"Je voulais passer la journée avec toi." répondit le rouge du tac au tac, faisant un peu rougir le plus petit. "Est_ce mal?"

Il secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation et se retourna dans son coin. C'est là qu'il remarqua les petits points blancs qui tombaient autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage d'habitude si inexpressif. Il adorait la neige. Akashi le mangeait des yeux et posa une main sur son genou, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un rougissement à Kuroko.

"C'est un peu gênant, Akashi-kun..." fit-il remarquer.

Pour appuyer son propos, le rouquin fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la couleur pourpre allait bien au teint de son protégé... Il remarqua également que son front était brûlant et qu'il haletait fortement.

"Tetsuya, tu es...?" commença t-il.

"Non, je vais bien..." essaya de se justifier Kuroko en se levant.

Akashi se leva également.

"Idiot !" lui dit-il. "Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu étais malade?!"

"Mais..." voulut argumenter le plus petit.

"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Le fait est que tu ne m'as rien dit, ça pourrait empirer si tu restes dehors. Viens que je t'emmène au chaud."

Akashi tendit sa main et l'autre l'attrapa. Akashi le ramena vers lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Kuroko sanglota silencieusement, mais Akashi le calma en lui frottant doucement le dos.

"Je ne voulais pas manquer le rendez-vous d'Akashi-kun..." avoua le petit bleuté entre deux hoquets.

"_Rendez-vous ?_" pensa l'ancien capitaine. Il rougit également. Se pourrait-il que ?... Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net. Il s'éloigna délicatement de l'étreinte et plongea son regard hétérochrome dans celui de Kuroko.

"Dis-moi, Tetsuya..." commença t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux : leurs lèvres se touchaient désormais, interrompant la question laissée en suspens. L'ombre s'écroula par terre, inerte.

* * *

POV Kuroko

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc, qu'il ne connaissait pas : le sien était bleu. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son front, qu'il prit dans sa main. C'était un gant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit et qu'il comprit : il était chez Akashi ! Ce dernier s'était endormi à côté de lui, et semblait vraiment paisible.

Kuroko ne bougea plus, de peur de le réveiller, et le regarda somnoler. Il se sentait bien mieux, mais il était toujours très malade. Il ne put retenir un éternuement, ce qui réveilla le bel endormi.

"Hmmm" grogna t-il en se frottant les yeux, puis en s'étirant. "Tetsuya, tu es réveillé ?" Ce fut plus une constatation qu'une question, et le bleuté opina.

"Désolé, Akashi-kun, je ne voulais pas te réveiller..." s'excusa t-il vivement.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est toi qui avait le plus besoin de dormir. Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda t-il, inquiet.

"Mieux." répondit simplement le malade. "Qu... Quelle heure est-il ?" s'empressa t-il de demander.

Akashi regarda dehors par la fenêtre et lui fit constater que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Kuroko baissa la tête. Il était sincèrement désolé d'avoir gâché la journée que son ancien capitaine avait prévue de passer avec lui. Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Tetsuya. On peut reporter cette journée à plus tard." le réconforta Akashi, comprenant sa détresse.

"Mais... Mais... Non, on ne peux pas..." répliqua le petit bleuté tout en hoquetant.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce pendant qu'Akashi se remémorait cette journée.

* * *

POV Akashi

Il avait attendu Tetsuya alors qu'il faisait froid dehors. Il n'avait pas pris ses gants, alors il était allé acheter du thé chaud pour se réchauffer en attendant. Puis, il s'était dit que, peut-être, l'autre en voudrait un aussi, alors il en avait acheté un deuxième. Ensuite, il l'avait vu arriver et s'était empressé de le rejoindre, pour ne pas le faire patienter. Le bleuté s'était retourné vers lui et son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il lui avait tendu une des deux cannettes et l'autre avait accepté.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais le simple fait de se retrouver à côté de celui qu'il aimait le rendait heureux, bien qu'il n'avait rien laissé transparaître. Ensuite, sur une impulsion, il lui avait délicatement caressé les cheveux et la joue, constatant au passage que le plus petit n'était pas dans son état normal. Ils s'étaient levés et il l'avait pris dans ses bras, de peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Quand leurs chemins avaient dû se séparer après le collège, il avait sincèrement espéré que le bleuté le suivrait et qu'ils iraient dans le même lycée. Mais quand Tetsuya lui avait annoncé qu'il irait à Seirin, son cœur avait manqué de se briser en mille morceaux et de ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer à nouveau comme il l'avait fait durant ses années au collège. Au lieu de ça, il avait dû le laisser partir loin de lui, le regardant s'éloigner petit à petit. Il n'avait pas eu le courage et la force de le garder à ses côtés. En revanche, il s'était juré de tout faire pour le revoir et le récupérer pour qu'enfin, il puisse lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Aussi, au moment où il l'avait enlacé, il s'était dit qu'il ne le lâcherai plus jamais, de peur qu'il s'en aille une nouvelle fois très loin de lui et qu'ils ne puissent définitivement plus jamais se revoir. Et quand Tetsuya l'avait embrassé, tout était devenu clair, il devait lui dire. Cependant il s'était écroulé la seconde d'après, le rendant fou d'inquiétude. Il était plus malade qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Akashi l'avait secoué dans l'espoir de le réveiller, mais rien à faire, Kuroko semblait loin dans le pays des songes. Le petit bleuté gisait dans la neige, inconscient et gelé. Alors le rouge l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait emmené dans son appartement, à deux pas de là. Il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements trempés, le laissant seulement en boxer, et l'avait délicatement posé sur son lit, le recouvrant de tonnes de couvertures dans l'espoir de faire tomber sa fièvre.

Il avait ensuite mis ses vêtements à sécher, avait monté le chauffage de tout l'appartement, et s'était permit de s'endormir à ses côtés.

* * *

POV normal

"Pourquoi ne le pourrait-on pas?" demanda poliment Akashi, bien qu'il se contenait de ne pas se mettre en colère.

Tetsuya s'était calmé et il répondit timidement à la question dernièrement posée.

"Ben, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial..." Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre "Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin..."

Kuroko était maintenant aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Akashi, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko écarquilla lentement les yeux et rapprocha son visage de celui du petit bleuté.

"Et alors ?" murmura t-il contre ses lèvres, à quelques millimètres des siennes. "Qu'est ce que ça change que ce soit la Saint Valentin ou non ?" demanda t-il, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Kuroko hésita à lui faire part de ses sentiments à l'égard de son ancien capitaine, de lui dire qu'il aurait voulu le suivre à Rakuzan et qu'il aurait voulu rester avec lui toute sa vie... Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Pourtant, il voulait vraiment le lui dire aujourd'hui, car c'était le jour des amoureux, mais au lieu de ça, il détourna le regard.

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Tetsuya." ordonna calmement Akashi.

Kuroko obéit et plongea son regard céruléen dans celui hétérochrome de son ancien capitaine. À ce moment là, Akashi prit une décision qui allait sceller leur amour pour l'éternité : il se pencha un peu plus et effleura les lèvres du bleuté qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues secondes qui leur parurent des heures et Akashi se dégagea lentement. Kuroko eut enfin le courage de parer.

"Akashi-kun, je... je t'aim..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ledit Akashi-kun posa un index sur ses douces lèvres avant de les embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser était plus passionné et la langue d'Akashi vint jouer avec celle de Kuroko.  
Le petit bleuté fut le premier à rompre le contact, à court d'air.

"Ce n'est pas poli de couper la parole aux autres, Akashi-kun..." se plaignit t-il.

"Je sais, mais... moi aussi." avoua le garçon aux yeux vairons.

"Toi aussi, quoi?" demanda Kuroko, curieux.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime." continua t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une nouvelle vague de baisers s'abattit sur lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kuroko était définitivement guérit. Mais pour le plus grand malheur d'Akashi, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre eux après qu'ils aient chacun avoué leurs sentiments. En revanche, les draps s'en souviennent et s'en souviendront toujours.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est terminé !  
Désolée, les filles : il n' a pas de lemon, mais vous avez toutes un peu d'imagination, non?**_  
_**_**Au départ, la fic devait comporter plus de 4000 mots, mais je l'ai raccourcit un peu car il y avait des passages que je trouvais inutiles ou inintéressants... **_Vous pouvez me faire part de vos impressions en mettant un petit -ou grand- review.  
À bientôt !  
**_


End file.
